Talking With The Olympians
by dudeashguy
Summary: The Olympians have been in a state of disarray for eons. Hestia thinks of an idea to bond the Olympians with each other, that is a mortal could conduct talks with Olympians and half-bloods along the lines of a talk show. She puts forward the idea and the Gods agree with hesitation so as to give it a shot. What follows is drama, fun and revelations. A talkfic. Stay tuned!
1. Introduction

Hello guys so this is a fanfiction along the lines of a talkfic. I think it's a relatively rare concept but I had a lot of inspiration so here it is.

 _So, Hestia thinks that a talk show kind of thing can be pretty useful for the ever-fighting Olympians and also create a sense of bonding. So she sets out on finding a simple regular mortal with decent Greek knowledge so as to appoint as the host. She finds our mortal hero M. S. and instantly gives him a long detailed info on Greek history and his job to do. MS just shrugs and agrees upon the job. Hestia is overjoyed and tells the gods about this and they agree partly because they want to give it a shot and partly because they don't wanna anger Hestia. They give it a go. MS is in for a lot of drama, fun, secrets and adventure. Stay tuned to "Talking With The Olympians", the talkfic featuring our mortal hero MS!_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, it's all Rick's. And yeah Rick, if you are seeing this, I am just humbly imitating you and I am not a better scribe than you are! Don't mind this.**

Stay tuned!


	2. Lady Athena

So, this is the first chapter of interview and who else but The Goddess of Wisdom and mother of Annabeth. I have tried my best so do give it a good read! And yeah, MS is his initials which Hestia announced as stands for Mortal Scribe when asked. So, everyone will refer to him as MS only, The mortal who desperately wants everyone to know that MS stands for something else. Well, let's see if he can do it amidst the stubborness of The Olympians and campers! Here goes everything!

* * *

 _ **ATHENA**_

Mortal Scribe: Hello, Lady Athena. The goddess of wisdom, battle strategies, arts and crafts.

Athena: Greeting, mortal. Remind me again which God's spawn are you?

M S : Umm, I am a mortal. A simple regular mortal. No god-blood whatsoever.

Athena: Oh then good. At least you will be neutral to all the gods. That's good thinking by Hestia, we should hang out more often.

M S : _We_ as in, _you_ and _me_ …?

Athena: Gods no, mortal. I am talking about Hestia. Athena doesn't hang out with petty mortals.

M S : (with a relieved sigh) Oh good, so shall we proceed, Lady Athena?

Athena: Of course, ask away.

M S : First off, who is your favorite Olympian?

Athena: Oh, that is easy. Of course my favorite Olympian is my best friend, Artemis. She is so fun to hang out with. Just give her a call, and she will make time. BFFs!

M S : Wow, that's certainly news. Next, which god do you dislike the most?

Athena: Was that an actual question? I thought it was obvious even to mortals. Of course it's Kelp Head, Poseidon. That plankton-for-brains is a pompous, dumb, egotistical brat.

M S : Um, but aren't your kids dating? I thought you guys merried up for that to happen.

Athena: Me having a truce with that Kelp Head… Gods, what a horrible suggestion. I can't even stand around that gigantic ego of his. I respect Annabeth's choices so I am allowing it to happen but if Percy hurts her, I swear on the River Styx, I will make his life an imitation of The Fields Of Punishment!

M S : Uh, okay. Let's calm down, shall we. In Greek literature, Homer and Virgil are predominant names but whom do you prefer?

Athena: Hmm, that's a very interesting question. If I were to consider their works, then I could give a clear answer. If we talk about The Iliad and The Aeneid then of course I will prefer The Iliad but since you're asking the better writer, I cannot say with certainty. They are amazing in their own ways. Be it Homer's epic and vivid descriptions or Virgil's fluid, colorful and serene imagination.

M S : But, whom do you prefer?

Athena: I would be understating it if I say it was hard. But, my heart goes for Virgil.

M S : Very Well, Goddess of Wisdom. I recently met Annabeth and found out she was all over architecture and I wonder if you share her passion too?

Athena: Oh Yes, I love architecture and building things. The ones which last the longest actually require great thinking, intuition and long sightedness. Another reason why I should hang out with Hestia more often. Come to think of it, she and I are a lot similar.

M S : Nice. Now what's your favorite piece of architecture? Excluding your temples like the Parthenon, that is.

Athena: Hmm, another great question. It will be The Great Wall of China. The construction of that masterpiece is so fine and amazing. And, It also didn't have any influence from the gods. Well, the designer was a son of mine but still, it's absolutely majestic and fabulous.

M S : Yes. Now, what do you think about Percy Jackson?

Athena: Percy Jackson. If I were to be frank, I absolutely hate that spawn of Poseidon. He is, just like his father, tremendously _dumb_. But he is courageous and even I have to admit it. He is certainly better than many gods even and also when he rejected immortality… He made a statement to all that he wants to be a human and lead a normal life with the company of Annabeth. Since my daughter started courting him, I have been waiting for that instance when Percy wrongs her but that hasn't happened yet, and I believe it won't happen ever for he is too nice hearted. So, I must say he is polite, brave and daring but still very, very idiotic and dumb.

M S : Hmm Lady Athena, I have heard that you were born by thought and your kids are also born the same way. Is it true?

Athena: Yes.

M S : Would like to say something more on that?

Athena: No.

.

.

.

(After a brief silence)

M S : Uh-huh. Let's move on. It's time to wrap this up. So you know the scribe for Camp, Rick?

Athena: Yes, I have seen his writings. They are a tad too much, in my opinion.

M S : I know, right! So, who is better in interviews, Rick or me?

Athena: I should probably not answer that.

M S : Please say it, pretty please!

Athena: Hm, that would be all. We are wrapping it up. Sayonara.

M S : But you didn't answer…

* * *

Hello guys so this is the interview of the first Olympian. I really hope you liked it. Provide ideas, suggestions and thoughts. Reviews are thoroughly appreciated. Next up are Ares and Clarisse. And yeah, Hestia is the goddess of Architecture. How was it? I will be trying to post the next chapter soon!


	3. The War God And His Daughter

Hello guys. In this chapter, the god of war and violence and his daughter talk with our mortal host MS. Read and enjiy!

* * *

 _ **ARES**_

MS: Hello, Lord Ares, the mighty god of war and carnage.

Ares: Yeah yeah. Hey, are you one of those friends of that punk Jackson?

MS: Umm, no. I am just a mortal.

Ares: You are lucky, kid. If you ever cohort with that imbecile, I will find you and skin you alive.

MS: Oh… Nice of you to warn me, I guess.

Ares: Yeah, now get on with you stupid mortal. I haven't got all day to hang out here. I have a wrestling match booked. Hurry!

MS: Sure. First of all, which is your favorite planet in the Solar System?

Ares: Mars, baby. It's synonymous with me so of course it's the coolest. As I am the coolest, anything which has my name is automatically cool!

MS: I thought so too. But, isn't it like the second smallest planet in the Solar System right now? I mean, I am cool with the _size-don't-matter_ trend but isn't it a bit uh… un-Ares like?

Ares: You wanna be an oven-roasted marshmallow for the rest of your life?

MS: No, no. I am perfectly fine with my current form. It's just that I am extremely curious about this topic.

Ares: Whatever, just proceed.

MS: Ok then, Now I have heard from many sources that after you lost the Trojan War, you retreated into hiding in Olympus and sulked. Is it true?

Ares: _(smirking)_ I see what the gods are doing. They know they can't be near as my level of excellence so they are spreading rumors. Ha! This is totally untrue. It's true I lost but I never sulked!

MS: And Zeus didn't shame you?

Ares: Don't even talk about that pompous _Air-For-Brains,_ which I meant in a good way, of course! I am stating that he can be a little spontaneous and impulsive when tried. We all know how irresponsible he has been at times. So, we shouldn't dwell on an emotional outburst which may or may not happened thousands of years ago.

MS: So, you're not denying it?

Ares: I am also not agreeing to it.

MS: Hmm, moving on, I have heard that you have been defeated in combat by two demigods, Heracles and Percy Jackson-

Ares: I was _wounded_ so I retreated, I was never _defeated._

MS: As I was saying, Heracles, I understand. He had that super-strength of Hera's milk and was a seasoned and experienced warrior. But on the other hand, Percy was 12 and had realized just days ago that he was a demigod. How did that happen?

Ares: He had the Achilles curse.

MS: He didn't. He got it before the Titan War, when he was 16, I guess.

Ares: _(soothing his forehead)_ My head was messed up really due to the effect of Kronos, the evil Titan lord who was even more powerful than the gods. It's a pity I wasn't fully awake so I was sorta in a daze or something. If I had my own senses and my real powers, Jackson would be dead meat by now.

MS: If you say so, Lord. Still, I don't sense conviction in your wordings.

Ares: Damnit Aunt! I wanna kill you right here, right now but Aunt Hestia got Aphy under control and she made me swear on the River Styx. I fail to see why shouldn't I kill would serve as an example to all mortals and immortals to never mess with Ares. You are lucky kid, you are damn lucky. I don't wanna make dear Aphy mad.

MS: Oh yeah, then good I guess. Now I recently heard that your sons Phobos and Deimos caused trouble in camp. You got any idea what's up with them?

Ares: They are both brats. They still act like irresponsible kids. Eris is taking care of it. Now, I only trust Eris. And she is worthy of it too. I am proud of my sis.

MS: Yeah, try to grant me audience with Eris too; I have heard many tales about how beautiful and confident she is…

Ares: Beat it.

MS: Yeah, yeah, back to the matter. Which god of the twelve Olympians do you like the most excluding Aphrodite?

Ares: I hate all of them. They are just small kids invested with great power. They are also jealous of me and always try to undermine me. I hate them all.

MS: Uh, alright then. Let's move on to the topic of Roman combat. What's your favorite type of Roman gladiator?

Ares: Now, this is an excellent question. I would say Hoplomachus followed by Thrax and Bestiarus.

MS: Oh, that's surprising. I though you would rate Bestiarus higher, spear being your symbol and all. So, I gather you prefer full on sword and armor too?

Ares: Yeah. Now you are following my drift. I mean I am all game for spear combat with Bestiarus but it won't do any good without proper armor and Hoplomachus is perfect. It's balanced with respect to all aspects to combat. And Thrax is just so vicious and majestic.

MS: Cool stuff. Now, you don't mind a personal question, do you?

Ares: Even if I did mind, I am bound on the River Styx. But beware, I have helpers who can get my killing and maiming jobs done with a snap of my fingers. So for gods' sake, get on with it.

MS: What is going on in your mind each time you get _trapped_ By Hephaestus with Aphrodite?

Ares: You really have a death wish, punk. These are dangerous waters to wade.

MS: So, you are too chicken to answer it?

Ares: _(rolls eyes)_ Kids nowadays. Punk, Hephaestus is an ugly, conniving, slimy, crippled, pathetic excuse of a god. That gross cripple is so envious, he always tries to trap us. Whenever he succeeds, of course I feel angered; still I know he is just doing it to calm his inner sense of jealousy. He can never be as hot and handsome as me so I let him do his pathetic tricks and feel good about himself.

MS: Now which Olympian do you hate the most?

Ares: Athena. She's got war all wrong. She goes around saying war is all about strategy and intelligence. Hades, no! It's about brute force and resistance. It's about bloody oppression and a bit of military tactics. She beat me in the Trojan War and I still bear a grudge for it. I will remind her what war is all about, I am just short of a perfect battle with her.

MS: Hmm. Amazingly done, Lord Ares, we are nearing the end of our conversation.

Ares: About time too. I hate mortal-kids-under-protection-who-d-whatever-they-feel-like.

MS: That would be the end. Goodbye, Lord Ares! Have a nice day.

Ares: Go die you stupid punk.

MS: And, it's a wrap.

* * *

 _ **CLARISSE LA RUE**_

MS: _(in a rhythmic sing-song voice)_ Hel-lo Clar-isse-La-Rue.

Clarisse: Did you just make fun of my name? Punk, I can show you stars with a single punch so mind yourself.

MS: Umm, I actually pulled off a creative sing-song voice. Don't be so mean. *cough* _humorless_ *cough*.

Clarisse: Whatever boy. You can try anything but I won't pick a fight with you. You are not the type and frankly, I ain't interested.

MS: Ok, my name is-

Clarisse: MS, Yeah I know. Stands for mortal scribe. Annabeth gave me a run down about yor info.

MS: Geez, how many time do I say it, MS are my initials. It stands-

Clarisse: Whatever, you wanted an interview right, so come back to business.

MS: Okay okay. So Ms Rue… or do I call Ms La Rue… I am not acquainted with these names, so…

Clarisse: La Rue is fine.

MS: Okay. So Ms La Rue, what is your real age?

Clarisse: 17, why does it matter?

MS: No way!

Clarisse: _(in an indifferent tone)_ Yes way.

MS: Gosh, I don't believe it. Annabeth told me that while we were conversing but you are too burly and big for someone 17.

Clarisse: Are you like, _body-shaming_ a daughter of Ares?

MS: No. No, nuh, nopes. I am just a mortal and I totally don't know about current demigod trends. Ignore my perception please because really when I saw Annabeth I thought she would be dumb. I am still catching up.

Clarisse: Hmm, you do have a point. Now I heard you were rather rude to father.

MS: Yeah about that… Tell him I am heartfully sorry. I am not usually like that but uh something clicked inside my head when he was present which Annabeth told me was because of his godly aura. She also mentioned Percy felt the same way around him.

Clarisse: Whatever.

MS: Now, who was your first crush?

Clarisse: Chris Rodriguez. When I first met him in camp, I was instantly attracted but I never acted on those feelings. Then I met him in the labyrinth and I nursed him for a few months. I guess as I spent more time with him, I kept getting more and more attracted. So, yeah, Chris is my first crush.

MS: No way, and you are still together, that's so cool!

Clarisse: _(blushing a bit)_ Yeah, I guess. He's the best guy ever!

MS: Now, I have heard that you changed a lot after the Titan War and I can see it too… What actually happened?

Clarisse: I guess, it kinda made me question myself. When Chris came back from their side, I guess I got a sense of my priorities. There's still all that anger and pent-up rage inside me but I have gotten better at controlling myself. I have grown up, I guess.

MS: That is so… thoughtful.

Clarisse: It is, isn't it? I do still wanna break your bones and crush it to powder.

MS: Erm, okay, I guess. Now which is your favorite activity?

Clarisse: Fighting

MS: Fighting! I thought you changed…

Clarisse: Stupid runt. I have gotten better at controlling myself. I still am my usual self. Gods, you are even more stupid than Percy.

MS: Percy… I heard you tried to bully him on his first day and it backfired and he exploded the toilets on you.

Clarisse: _(blushing)_ That sleazy weed-sack told you… Damn it Percy, you just wait, you got a date with Clarisse.

MS: Ha-ha, anyways. When you are too angry for your own good, how do you control it?

Clarisse: There is no such thing as limit for anger. If you wanna relieve your anger, take it out on someone.

MS: Some _thing_ , you mean?

Clarisse: Yeah whatever.

MS: _(uneasily)_ Uh-huh, So how is Chris?

Clarisse: Good.

MS: All's fine with you too, I hope?

Clarisse: All is well.

MS: Okay, here's a good one. Suppose you had a quest and you could take two other campers then who would it be?

Clarisse: Grr, I really don't wanna answer that!

MS: Why?

Clarisse: Because… Well, I would take Percy and Annabeth. And as much as I hate to admit it, I would pick just them. As much as I dislike them, they are really courageous and wise. I had them along in the Sea of Monsters and well, I have first-hand experience of them in quests so logically, they _would_ be first picks.

MS: Which cabin do you dislike the most?

Clarisse: Athena. Those runts act all wise and yet are completely foolish and clueless. They almost always deny a fight and keep being complete nerds. I mean, who in their right mind denies a fight?

MS: You are right, I guess.

Clarisse: Yes, I am always right, petty mortal.

MS: First of all, what's the big deal with mortals being _petty?_ Really, we aren't that petty. Even Lady Athena termed us as petty. We are normal human beings!

Clarisse: _(glaring)_ So, you expect me to apologize?

MS: _(with elaborate hand movements)_ No, of course not! Gods, what a horrible suggestion.

Clarisse: Then proceed.

MS: Where do you plan to study after the summer ends? Or you will remain in camp?

Clarisse: I am thinking University of Arizona.

MS: Nice.

Clarisse: I have a question. How are you even doing these interviews when you are just a pet… mortal?

MS: _"Umm, because the writer is a hormonal teen who feels good about himself by making these scenarios… Of course not, Gods, what a stupid excuse!"_ Hestia thought a mortal would be perfect so that he won't discriminate on his parentage. I have my vacations going on, so I agreed. I never thought it would be this much cool and fun.

Clarisse: That makes sense, I suppose.

MS: You gotta feel for Hestia. She tries so hard to keep peace in the family and yet they always keep fighting.

Clarisse: Don't worry, you'll get used to it.

MS: Hmm, so back to the interview. What's your favorite movie?

Clarisse: Ben Hur, the original one. That movie is absolutely smashing. I love it. The fight scenes and that chariots clash… Gods, best movie ever.

MS: Isn't that a bit _old-ish?_

Clarisse: So?

MS: Nothing, now we are nearing the end, so can I ask something, between us only?

Clarisse: Okay. Ask.

MS: So… you know… how do you…umm, _propose_ to a girl you have a big crush on?

Clarisse: Just go and tell her everything you feel like. She'll either agree and kiss you right then or you will get a kick in the guts.

MS: Umm, that simplifies it, I guess. Anyhoo, any last words on this fantastic host?

Clarisse: _(in a crude sing-song voice)_ You are a stupid little runt.

MS: And we have a wrap.

* * *

So guys I hope you liked it. I had a lot of fun writing about Clarisse as MS easily complements with half-bloods from camp as they are similar in age. As I write about MS, I realised how fun it would be when MS meets with the Stoll brothers and of course, The Valdezinator. Gods, I can't wait for Leo's talk but that is a slight problem as this is set right after Gaea's fall and Leo is missing and according to The Hidden Oracle he is found after summer. If you want any god or demigod, suggest and MS will conduct an interview on popular demand. I am thinking Hephaestus next but you can change my mind by your wishes. As always, provide your interesting ideas, thoughts and evil plans! Criticism is also accepted! I will try to get the next done in a short period of time.

A big shout-out to all those in love who can't express it!


	4. Lord Hephaestus

_**Hephaestus**_

* * *

MS: Hello Lord Hephaestus, god of technology, blacksmiths, forges, fire and volcanoes.

Hephaestus: Greetings to you too, young man! I must say I am piqued that you chose me. You see, I am kind of anti-social, being a 'cripple' and an 'automaton loving weirdo' and all those stuff.

MS: Fear not sir, because you see, I am personally like you a lot. I love making things with my creative imagination and scraps.

Hephaestus: _Scraps…!_ You have an excellent eye for a blooming kid, because I tell you, scraps are so much more important than they are deemed as.

MS: I know, right!

Hephaestus: Ok, you know rightly.

MS: Umm, that's actually a common rhetoric phrase.

Hephaestus: Oh… I see. You must excuse my lack of current lingual traditions.

MS: It's ok, sir. I feel the same way you feel when I see how much we guys twist and turn the same language.

Hephaestus: But still, change is synonymous with progress. So, obviously you mortals are progressing.

MS: Hehe, I wouldn't bet on that. Anyways, first of all, I wanna talk about Leo, Leo Valdez.

Hephaestus: Great kid, isn't he. He is fully worthy of my fire blessing, if you ask me.

MS: I will get back on that fire topic because I have some questions about that. But right now, do you know where Leo is?

Hephaestus: If you are worried if he is alive then I assure you he is alright, but I suspect the son of Hades must have felt it too when he came back from the dead. He is currently… _vacating with friends_ and need I say, he deserves a well-rested break. I assure you he will send some form of signal soon about his whereabouts and health.

MS: Fine, I guess. Now here's an interesting question. You have met Percy Jackson, I presume?

Hephaestus: More than once, although I do not look forward to it.

MS: So, he is very powerful, he can control the water, make it do anything, he can cause earthquakes, twisters, waterspouts and all that. So basically, kids of Poseidon and Zeus and Hades too inherit a lot of deadly powers. But, your sires, although powerful, only once in a century seem to get the blessing of fire. Why are you so choosy upon it?

Hephaestus: A rather good question. You seem to think that kids of the elder gods are very powerful but I rarely provide the gift of fire to my sires and that's my only deadly power. Kid, you don't understand how deadly, fire can be. Percy can be control oceans, that Jake kid of Zeus can control air, lightning whatever but fire is not an aspect of the realm but has to be created. Unlike water and air, fire is untamed and restless. If you light one match in a dry forest, the whole forest will burn to a crisp in a matter of seconds. Fire is a spirit which never stops, it always wants to spread and engulf. You do not realize how it is a curse too. His mother, beautiful Esparanza.

MS: Oh I am so sorry. I think I understand now. I feel as though I have a strung a vulnerable wire in your rather sturdy engine.

Hephaestus: (smiling) You have a way with words, mortal. Let's move on.

MS: Is it true you were sired by Hera alone?

Hephaestus: Yes.

MS: So, you wanna add something on that?

Hephaestus: No.

MS: You know, this conversation reminds me a lot of the conversation I had with Athena.

Hephaestus: (sighing) Athena. A fine goddess, she. It is very unfortunate she declined me. I once was smitten with her but she refused my advances. That's just me, the ugly cripple nobody wants to court with.

MS: So, do you still like Athena?

Hephaestus: Truthfully, yes. She is so fine, skilled and wise. I see myself in her.

MS: And you guys also share strange birth stories.

Hephaestus: Hmm. You know I was there when Athena took birth. I actually split Zeus's skull and there she was, in full battle armor, as elegant and regal as ever.

MS: ( _theatrically shuddering)_ Uh… Please don't recite that story again. It gives me the utmost creeps.

Hephaestus: Oh. I will refrain from doing that.

MS: So… How is Aphrodite?

Hephaestus: She is fine, at least I think she is. I don't see her around that much. She is too busy with her _ah, numerous_ other lovers.

MS: So, you guys still haven't figured it out? I heard Zeus and Hera made up due to some excellent counseling sessions, perhaps you guys should try that.

Hephaestus: _(rolling eyes_ ) Not that again! Honestly, it's surprising it's coming from a teensy little kid! Anyways, I frankly don't think she and I can work it out. She is the goddess of love, after all and she is beautiful and attractive and I am a crippled blacksmith. Let her do what she wants.

MS: Anyways, which Olympian do you like the most?

Hephaestus: I would say Dionysus. He is the only one who willingly spends time with me. He often comes by and we have a drink or two… well, _used to_. Nowadays, he just sips on Diet Coke. You know Zeus and his punishments.

MS: Yeah, now upon the subject of Zeus. Did Zeus really threw you from Olympus?

Hephaestus: Oh yes. Both him and mother spited me from Olympus.

MS: Wait… both of them! Explain please.

Hephaestus: _(sighing)_ Mother bore me alone upon anger against Zeus, When I was born, she fretted over my imperfections and ugliness and rambled on about how I wouldn't fit in her _perfect_ family, so she threw me down. Gods, that pain. I fell for 21 days before I landed in the oceans and I found apt guardians of the sea who took such good care of me, I think of them as my real family. I never fit in at Olympus, anyways. Later, when Zeus trapped mother, I took pity on her and rescued thus angering Zeus, and he threw me down again.

MS: You are literally, The Fallen!

Hephaestus: Ha! You made a reference to the Transformers film, right?

MS: Whoa… How did you know?

Hephaestus: I have watched it. The alien moving metal bodies are a sight to please. You know a son of mine devised the idea from my Automatons and they filmed it.

MS: That explains the ingenious design and graphics,

Hephaestus: _(intently gazing up)_ Yeah, that was a good one.

MS: Who was your favorite son?

Hephaestus: Archimedes. I must say I was very impressed with his creations. I would even say, he thought of things even I didn't think of!

MS: What is your impression of Daedalus?

Hephaestus: Gods, he is without doubt, the best inventor I have seen in all the eternity. Pity he isn't my son but it is plain to see where he inherited his wisdom from. I blessed him when he was alive but he hardly needed it. I never bestow my blessing to any but my sires but he forced me to. He had ideas so outrageous to the unimaginative, common mind yet he worked them out and gave it form. I spent some time with him in the Labyrinth, I realized how he had been selfish and cruel and how he was always treated as a scum for his brilliant mind, I realized how he disregarded all humanity and constructed to his heart's delight. Totally worthy of his abilities.

MS: So, you're saying his terrible qualities convinced you that he was a great man worthy of your blessing?

Hephaestus: ( _smirking_ ) Call it what you will, mortal but a common man can never be robust and trustworthy as a machine. A man has emotions and that's the most stringent drawback ever. A genius inventor will always be baffled by his peers as an inventor desires to build things to last a millennia and the presence of man with emotions flicking like a chameleon ought to drive him selfish and cruel.

MS: I am sorry to say sir, but being a god, you are as clueless as us mortals. You think man is a contemptuous creation…

Hephaestus: Not only man, all beings with a strong sentience are looked down by me.

MS: Yes, and that's where you are wrong. I imagine a world, full of machines. What will happen when they become strongly sentient?

Hephaestus: You make me want to laugh. You are deluded. That is no possible, son. A creator, however excellent maybe, cannot implant sentience based on dominance and oppression. It is impossible.

MS: So was putting a soul in a metal body but young Perdix found a way.

Hephaestus: _(hesitatingly_ ) That was a very rare exception. This theory of yours is absolutely ludicrous. Machines will always be better than souls. I am getting angry, mind you. Let us end this before I go angry beyond reason and assume full power.

MS: Very well, Lord Hephaestus. But do ponder about my sayings.

Hephaestus: Your sayings are corrupt interpretations of hundreds of works of fiction.

MS: Indeed they are. Makes you wonder, doesn't it? Why is it used repeatedly if it is too ludicrous a concept?

Hephaestus: You are insufferable.

MS: Yes I am sir, I am an insufferable stubborn mortal and I am proud of it. Goodbye sir, you just lost all my respect.

Hephaestus: You will see reason in my sayings someday mortal. I find you amusing so I am sparing you. Be well mortal. _**(POOF!)**_

* * *

Annabeth was strolling along the cabins. She looked apprehensive and anxious, muttering to herself. She heard footsteps from a distance. She squinted through the sunlight and saw two figures approaching from The Big House.

Percy and MS.

Annabeth stood frozen for a while as if wrestling with herself inwardly. And then, she trotted over to see MS sporting a manly hurt and sad look.

"What happened, MS?" asked Annabeth,"Why so glum?"

"Ah, It's nothing. Had a bad day. A few heated words to a god. Nothing Percy hasn't done before."

MS playfully punched Percy.

Percy beamed at him. "Don't worry, they get offended easily."

"Yeah, I have got that down now. But leaving that, you know why I have come, so say, yes or no? If yes, then when?"

Annabeth looked up at Percy, her cheek reddening. Percy also fingered his bangs looking down to hide his blush.

Annabeth spoke, "Okay fine. We have thought about it and we have agreed that we will do an interview, together, me and Percy, against you."

MS literally jumped with excitement. He leaped. "Hurray for Percabeth! Oh you wait; it's gonna be lots of fun. See you day after tomorrow!"

And Annabeth and Percy watched as MS started running off towards the Hill, occasionally punching the air.

Annabeth sighed, "He's gonna crash at the magical border again. Go Percy, quickly, see him out."

Percy grinned and quickly kissed Annabeth's cheek and muttered against her ear, "I can't wait!"

Annabeth wondered whether he meant getting to MS or their joint interview.

She thought o f the word MS used… _Percabeth_. She blushed furiously and smiled as she saw Percy run waving his hands in the air.

* * *

So this it. The **big one** is coming up. If you have any ideas and suggestions or questions for the BIG interview, do submit and MS will adjust as much as as he can. Poor guy, isn't he. Anyways also reviews are appreciated and always.

And dear Guest, you gave me an idea. I am eternally grateful to you. i will do it, sooner than you think. Sorry for the lateness, you know, shit happened. Thanks for keeping tuned! MS needs rest, badly!


End file.
